Bishops of Bastard (Webcomics)
Bishops of Bastard is a webcomic that began in the Spring of 2011. It was written, drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell. Other lazy fucks helped with the comic, but they really don't matter anyway because they suck blistered asshole. Shit got real when a second and third series followed, which is why a wiki was needed to hold all of this bullshit. The series ran for 12 issues and the artwork was shitty. During the run of the series, there were several changes done to the comics from character names to character designs to avoid copyright issues. But it didn't change how crappy it was. People were interested in the comic series for about five seconds, then they went back to drinking, smoking and fucking. __TOC__ Prelewd In the summer of 2011, the evil Dr. Fap, Webmaster of the server domain Mental Ward Rehab, unleashes a plan that will give him control of the World Wide Web. The only thing that stands in his way is another server: the Church of Fatherless Time. The Holy Father Church is run by Arch Bishop Masked Bastard, a mysterious Denizen who wears a metal mask and never shows his face. The Bastard’s origins are unknown, but he came with a message from the “Book of Bastard” stating that the Saviour of the Internet will be born unto one of his Bishops. He also knows that he will be betrayed by one of his Bishops, which is why he demands total loyalty not just to him, but to the other members as well. Mask strongly believes that the female church member being described in the Book is a woman named "Sarai." The Bastard believes that the Saviour will come into the world through Sarah Ann Rogers, a new convert to the Mystian-Denizenic faith who seems innocent and chaste in all of her ways. ---- Issue 1 "Because It Must" - The evil Denizens of Dr. Fap try to sneak into the Holy Father Church with cornhole-reaming consequences! Issue 2 "The Lulzwagen" - Using his hover-converted microbus “The Lulzwagen”, Bishop Mondello travels one year into the future and learns of events that may have destroyed the Holy Father Church! Issue 3 "Superscooter" - DEF builds the ultimate power scooter and challenges Linz Mondello to a race in exchange for a night of passion with the Church’s Holy Queen Mother, Lady Sadie! Issue 4 "RoboPop" - After an accident with his mobility scooter, DEF is rebuilt into a mouthy, but power cyborg! Issue 5 "Leggo My Preggo" - Lady Sadie is impregnated after a wild Chez Mondello Party in the Arch Bishop’s honor. A simple trip to the OB/GYN turns into a nightmare when the Ward Weasels try to abduct Sadie once again. Issue 6 "Marge Weighs In" - Def is back from outer space and challenges Lady Marge to a deathmatch at a charity event after he is given intergalactic steroids. Chris the Pimp and Linzy Mondello search for a countermeasure to stop Def before he pounds Marge and becomes the Boss Applesauce! Issue 7 "2Day in Cardiff by the sea..." - The Bishops must obtain a sample of Def’s semen for a DNA test to determine if he is the father of Sadie’s unborn child. While Sadie tries to recall what occurred the night she was impregnated, a new Lady Bishop fills her place. Meanwhile, Lady Magda’s erratic behavior grows increasingly more bizarre along with her predictions and random outbursts. Issue 8 "Vices of the Voyeurs" - Ghoul and Indy get into hot water after Sadie and Marge sue them for posting voyeur videos of Sadie and Marge online in a case where Def pretends to be the judge. Lady Magda confesses that she has advanced knowledge of things to come and shares a special connection with Sadie. Issue 9 "Dances with Crayfish" –The Arch Bishop is visited by aliens who reveal the importance of the Internet Saviour and Magda’s connection to Sadie. Meanwhile a homicidal crayfish named Subliminal Sabrina convinces Def to abort Sadie’s baby during Sadie’s ultrasound. Issue 10 "Future Baby Daddy" - Lady Sadie claims that she now remembers who was in her domain the night she was impregnated, but more DNA evidence pops up only to contradict her claims. Although Bishop R Mcgeddon has claimed Sadie’s child, he has his eyes set on marrying Lady Marge. Behind the scenes, one of the Bishops secretly strikes a deal with Dr. Fap to betray the Arch Bishop. Issue 11 "Lady Sadie Delivers!" - Sadie goes into labor and proceeds to give birth to an unusually large, unearthly child. Masked Bastard conducts an investigation to find out who will betray him, with Mr. R. Mcgeddon and Linz Mondello as the prime suspects. Mistress Marge is set to wed R Mc with Linzy as the best man, but their blissful wedding day is jinxed when the hulkish Lady Bishop drops a bomb on the alleged father-to-be. Issue 12 "This Is the End of Dayz" – The Church of Fatherless Time is in danger of being destroyed after Arch Bishop Masked Bastard is betrayed and handed over to Dr. Fap. Def and his Whores use this opportunity to strike at the Congregation, not knowing that unearthly powers aide the Holy Father Church in this epic conclusion to the Interweb’s Most Not-Suitable-For-Work Comic Magazine! You Know What? Fuck this. ---- ---- ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard series Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics Category:Bishops of Bastard publications